starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Predefinição:C
( }}} |psp & nintendo ds versions only = Somente versões para PSP e Nintendo DS |additional voices = Vozes adicionais |advertised destination only = Somente destinado a propaganda |advertisement only = Somente propaganda |ambiguously canon = Canonicidade ambígua |anakin skywalker = Anakin Skywalker |appears as a toy = Aparece como um brinquedo |appears as force spirit and in flashbacks = Como Espírito da Força e em flashbacks |appears in "newsreel" only = aparece em "newsreel" apenas |appears in a dream = Aparece em um sonho |appears in a picture = Aparece em uma pintura |appears in artwork = Aparece em trabalho de arte |appears in databank = Aparece no Databank |appears in dream = Aparece em um sonho |appears in final-page illustration only = Aparece somente ilustrado na página final |appears in illustration only = Aparece apenas em ilustração |appears on poster = Aparece em poster |appears on screen = Aparece em tela |appears through imagination = Aparece através da imaginação |archive footage = Cenas de arquivo |arm only = Apenas braços |art direction & layout = Direção de Arte |as "absorb/dissipate energy" = Como energia absorvida dissipada |as "affect mind" = Após Efeito da Mente |as "basic" = como "basic" no original em inglês |as "calamari" = Como "Calamari" no original em inglês |as "corellian corvette" = Como Corveta Corelliana |as "corellian gunship" = Como canhoneira corelliana |as "credits" = Como créditos |as "farseeing" = Como previsão |as "glow rod" = Como Glow Rod |as "home planet" = como "home planet" no original em inglês |as "ig-88" = Como IG-88 |as "imperial city" = Como Cidade Imperial |as "jet pack" = Como Jet Pack |as "medical droid" = Como dróide médico |as "nav computer" = Como Computador de Navegação |as "old republic" = Como Velha República |as "power cell" = Como célula de energia |as "protocol droid" = Como droide de protocolo |as "rations" = Como Rações |as "space slug" = Como Lesma Espacial |as "space suit" = Como Traje Espacial |as "subspace radio" = Como rádio subespecial |as "the emperor" = Como "O Imperador" |as "tie fighter" = Como "TIE Fighter" no original em inglês |as "vibroaxe" = como "vibroaxe" no original em inglês |as "vibrodagger" = como "vibrodagger" |as "visual sensor" = Como sensor visual |as a cyborg = como um ciborgue |as a monster droid = Como um droide monstro |as dejarik piece = Como peça dejarik |as expletive = Como explosivo |as insult = Como insulto |assistant editor = Editor assistente |bones only = Somente ossos |briefly = Brevemente |california only = Somente Califórnia |canceled = cancelado |canceled novella = Romance cancelado |cancelled = cancelado |claustrophobia = Claustrofobia |consulting editors at lucasfilm = Editores de consultoria da Lucasfilm Ltd. |corpse = Corpo |corpse only = Somene corpo |cover art = Arte de capa |cover only = Somente na capa |cut = Cortado |cut content = Conteúdo cortado |deleted scene = Cena deletada |design = Desenho |disney channel = Disney Channel |dlc = DLC |dream = Sonho |ds & gba version only = Somente versõs GBA e DS |early battle = Primeiras batalhas |edited = Editado |editor = Editor |emblem only = Somente emblema |emergency use = Uso de emergência |empire day 2009-2011 = Dia do Império 2009-2011 |executive producer = Produtor executivo |first canonical appearance = Primeira aparição canônica |first canonical appearance = Primeira aparição canônica |first mentioned, albeit indirectly = Primeira menção, ainda que indiretamente |first mentioned; albeit indirectly = Primeira menção, ainda que indiretamente |formerly = Anteriormente |gameboy color version = versão para gameboy color |graphics = Gráficos |gunship art only = Apenas como arte de canhoneira |hardcover = Capa dura |head only = Cabeça apenas |helmet only = Capacete apenas |''high-speed travel: hyperspace routes'' = High-Speed Travel: Hyperspace Routes |holonet image = Imagem da Holonet |holorecord = Hologravação |illustrated on armor = Ilustrado em armadura |illustrated on suit = Ilustrado em trajes |image 3 of 5 = Imagem 3 de 5 |image only = Imagem apenas |impersonated = Personificado |in aurebesh text = Texto em Aurabesh |in comic = nos quadrinhos |in simulator = no simulador |indirect appearance = Aparição indireta |indirect appearance only = Somente aparição indireta |indirectly mentioned only; in the opening crawl = Indiretamente mencionado apenas, na abertura |late = Atrasado |late battle = Última batalha |late mission = missão tardia |left arm only = Somente braço esquerdo |leg only = Perna apenas |likeness represented by a mask only = semelhança representada apenas por uma máscara |managing editor = Editor chefe |memory = memória |mentioned = Mencionado |mentioned in codex entry = Mencionado na entrada do códex |mentioned on computer screen only = Mencionado apenas na tela do computador |mentioned on poster only = Somente mencionado em poster. |mentioned on poster only; misspelled "max reebo" = Mencionado em poster apenas; incorretamente citado como "Max Reebo" no original em inglês |mentioned only in opening crawl = Mencionado apenas; na abertura |mentioned only, in the opening crawl = mencionado apenas, na abertura |mentioned only; in flashback = Mencionado apenas; em flashback |mentioned only; in the opening crawl = Mencionado apenas; na abertura |multiplayer only = Multiplayer apenas |name only = Somente nome |never referred to by name = Nunca referido pelo nome |newsreel only = Newsreel apens |nintendo ds version only = Somente versão do Nitendo DS |of 15 = de 15 |of 16 = de 16 |of 22 = de 22 |of 29 = de 29 |on a poster = Em um poster |page 60 = Página 60 |page 61 = Página 61 |painting only = Pintura apenas |paperback = Capa mole |parts only = Somente partes |pelt only = pele apenas |penciller = Quadrinista |possible appearance = Possível aparição |possible mention = Possível menção |post-1997 releases = Lançamentos posteriores a 1997 |post-2004 releases = Lançamentos posteriores a 2004 |poster only = Poster apenas |prologue version = Versão próloga |psp version only = Somente versão PSP |quote = citação |quote only = citação apenas |reprint = Reimpresso |republished = Republicado |secretly = Secretamente |shop image only = Somente imagem da loja |simulator appearance only = Aparição somente simulada |skeleton = esqueleto |skeleton only = esqueleto apenas |skull only = Crânio apenas |snowspeeder only = Apenas snowspeeder |special edition = Edição especial |star wars scrapbook section only = Somente sessão de Star Wars Scrapbook |statue = Estátua |statue only = Somente estátua |statues only = Apenas estátuas |supreme chancellor palpatine = Supremo Chanceler Palpatine |''tales from wild space'' = Tales From Wild Space |tokyo only = Tokyo apenas |too small to read in the final episode = Muito pequeno para ler no episódio final |uk = Reino Unido |uncredited = Não creditado |unique = Único |unofficially = Não oficialmente |us = Estados Unidos |us and canada = Estados Unidos e Canadá |voice only = Voz apenas |voice only; in intro = Voz apenas, na introdução |weather report list only = Somente na lista de relatórios climáticos |wreckage = Destroços |wreckage only = Destroços apenas | }}}) Uso Para comentários em geral como um adicional para aparições.